Businesses develop and distribute many different types of software for many different operating systems. Before distributing to customers the software and documentation files, a business often performs various audits, such as, virus checking of the software and documentation files. Given that some files may or may not be compressed and given that some files may be targeted for a particular operating system, while other files may be targeted for multiple operating systems, makes it increasingly difficult to virus check such different types of files using a single virus scanner, especially if the files to be virus checked include different types of compressed files. As such, there is a need for a business to provide a cost-effective way to develop ways to effectively and efficiently virus check files with a greater percentage of the files being virus checked, but without being computationally intensive and without being time consuming and overly redundant.